What is this thing we call love?
by SorrowAndLifeTruthAndLies
Summary: Damon and Elena have feelings for each other, everyone can tell so what happens when Damon takes Elena away from Stefan to get her to feed? But is that really all he took her for? (I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1- No Answers

_Elena was sitting in her own little world nothing was going right, she was vampire and couldn't even keep down animal blood yet alone blood from a bag she didn't think she could live if she killed someone so she just sat in her room in the boarding house waiting silently for Damon to come and bother her about feeding._

_Just as she had expected he burst through the door not even knocking and stood in front of her "Ready to go eat?" his smirk had her melt on her spot on the bed as she stood shaking her head "NO...Damon I've already told you i'm not going to feed from an innocent person." _

_Damon backed up towards the door and turned, Elena thought he was just going to give up but let out a surprised shriek as she thrown over his shoulder and blurred out the door. in an instant they we're in Damon's car and driving she glared at the beautiful man in front of her and smacked his arm "Stefan is going to be mad at you Damon, not to mention me too for not putting up a real fight!" Damon returned her glare rubbing his arm "Okay so firstly i'm trying to drive here! and secondly i don't give a damn what Stefan feels towards me Elena and you need to feed." Elena just groaned and turned to look out the window...this was going to be a long drive._

* * *

_Elena woke up to someone shaking her shoulder she moaned and rolled over trying to make who ever it was stop. she jerked her head up remembering who she was with and glared as Damon smirked down at her "We're here sweetheart, get out." he moved back as Elena got out of the car and slammed the door._

_When Elena looked up at the sign on the rather loud building she sat it was some kind of club and rolled her eyes "What is this place?" Damon didn't respond just took her by her arm and dragged her inside._

_A shocked Elena was met with Damon's knowing eyes as she took in the thousands of drunk people dancing and the pounding of the loud music, they we're at a club...but where?_

_Elena saw a guy who smelled like beer and pee and coughed and turned to see he was messing with a girl who was smirking at him and shaking her head obviously drunk, Elena turned to look at Damon only to see he was dancing with a girl off to the left she sighed and realized she wasn't going to get any answers...at least for now she could feed and not think of what Stefan would think of her for it._


	2. Chapter 2- Where are we?

_Elena hadn't touched anyone in the hour they had been there, to scared she wouldn't be able to stop she knew Damon was going around and feeding but he was also still keeping an eye on her that was comforting in a way but she still just wasn't able to hurt anyone._

_A guy-drunk and sluring- walked over to Elena "H-hey baby, here all al-lone?" he slung an arm over her shoulders as Elena tensed up she could feel his hot breathe on her neck she was just about to speak up when his hand moved lower to her ass she jumped up and shoved him with her vampire strength to the ground, nobody looked over oblivious to the fact the was sent a few feet back and holding his shoulders in pain Elena pannicked about to turn around and leave when Damon blocked her exit "Calm down Elena, what did you do?" she started breathing really hard and panicking to a point she couldn't speak Damon locked eyes with the guy on the ground getting up and holding his shoulder muttering "Bitch.." before walking off._

_Damon chuckled and turned her around "He's fine...what happened Lena?" she shook her head "He...he came over and i didn't like the way he touched me so i...kinda shoved him away" she bowed her head in shame and Damon smirked "Kinda?" seeing the curious expression her face he laughed "Lena you sent him to the ground" the curious expression turned to one of hurt and she walked around him ready to just go home and curl up with Stefan hoping he wasn't to mad at her._

_Before she could leave Damon had her pinned against the club wall and was frowning "You can't leave yet Lena, you haven't fed and we're not leaving till you do so i suggest you go back over to that table and find someone." she glared at him shaking her head she shoved him out of the way much more gentler then she was with the drunken idiot and went back over to her table sighing and trying to focus on someone who looked tough realizing everyone was so wasted and had so much extacy she settled for a girl in her twenties she was guessing and compelled her to come with her over in the shadows before sinking her teeth into her, the girl didn't even scream she was so wasted she just moaned Elena was suprised she wasn't actually guilty, as soon as she felt the warm velvet blood on her tounge her instincts reacted and she pushed Stefan out of her mind._

_Before she knew it she was being pulled back from Damon as he compelled the girl to go have fun before feeding her his blood, Elena was confused she didn't know how long she had been drinking but Damon gave her a worried glance "You know you have been standing her for almost five minutes right?" Elena went wide eyed shaking her head and the guilt rushed back in waves and tears we're in her eyes "I told you i didn't want to." she tried to leave but Damon stopped her yet again_

_"Come on Lena it isn't your fault, you're new to this just give it another try have fun i'm right here i won't let anything happen i promise okay?" she nodded but stopped herself from moving "Where are we?" Damon smirked "Denver." with that he walked away and left a shocked and angry Elena to herself._


End file.
